I will save you
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: When ron finds Hermione in a helpless state after Draco hurts her unforgivably can he save her or is she gone forever and how will harry react. And what will Ron do to Draco for hurting Hermione. the story is better than the summery.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione P.O.V

He wouldn't let me tell anyone, I wanted to but I was scared he would hurt me even more. It

started off fine just a little hidden relationship, he used to this to his advantage. It was late at

night he had asked me to meet him here, He threatened me, I then felt a Hand grab my wrist

and pull me in for a rough and painful kiss. I didn't object for I had figured out long ago that

only made it worse. I didn't return the kiss, he rammed is foot down on mine demanding

entrance into my mouth against my will I gave it to him.

"Draco, let me go" I cried

He didn't respond just continued to abuse my body.

....

When he was finally finished he threw me away like trash. My arms were bruised and felt

heavy. My legs pained every time I moved them eventually I carried myself make to my dorm.

....

I cried, I cried every day, no one knew, not even Harry or Ron. I don't know what they would do

if they found out. That's when I found a note in my books; I choked back tears when I found it.

_Meet me in the back of the courtyard._

_Draco_

When I got there he was already waiting, He grabbed me forcefully and started up where he

left off last night. That's when some on came out of the darkness, I tried to call out to the

person but I couldn't talk.

"Get your bloody hands off her" Shouted a voice I could recognize anywhere.

Draco threw me to the ground, that's when I blacked out.

Ron's P.O.V

The sight I saw was revolting, I wanted to run in the other direction, but I couldn't tear my eyes

away. Draco, The slim ball, was abusing some poor girl I didn't see her face but I wanted to

help, I couldn't move. Then their position changed, I could see who the girl was, at once I felt

anger so great I almost exploded. The expression on her face was so terrible complete and utter

helplessness. I moved towards them. I couldn't believe what he was doing to her it made me

want to destroy Draco, I didn't only want to kill him I wanted to make him feel the pain of every

person he'd ever hurt.

"Get your bloody hands off her" I yelled at him.

He threw her to the ground; my heart retched as I saw her hit the earth and go unconscious.

"What did you say Weasley?" He asked in a menacing tone. But I wasn't scared.

"You heard me, Get. Your. Bloody. Hands. Off. Her" I seethed.

"Well there off Weasley, what are you going to do now hm? Oh I get it, wittle Rony has a crush on Hermione" he taunted.

My blood boiled, I wanted to strangle him.

He laughed darkly "As if she would ever go for you anyway, everyone knows she will end up with Potter, the hero always gets the girl, you should know that by now. You're just the sidekick that's all you will ever be" He mocked.

I started to breathe heavily, my hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, going to fight me are you Weasley? Ha, don't think Hermione would like that very much, I remember what she would say to me, 'oh Draco I love you, take me away from it all, Oh Draco my friends just don't understand but you will always love me won't you"

I just about couldn't take it he was going to push me over the edge, I am surprised i have been

Able to demonstrate this much self control, usually I would have pummelled him by now.

"I remember how she would touch me and kiss me tell me I was the only who she would ever love. She was so easy to take, her face isn't much to look at but her body is darn beau-"

That's it, this was beyond physical force, I whipped out my wand.

"Crucio" I bellowed, my voice echoed across the courtyard, I watched Draco scream and twist in

pain. My eyes cold, dark and emotionless I felt no remorse.

**Whoa but of a cliffy there, don't worry, If I get good reviews I will update soon please R&R.**

**-Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V

"Ron" I called

Where was he? He must have run off looking for Hermione. That's when I saw it, Ron was

torturing Draco. I was horrified, how was Ron even capable of this? I ran to them.

"Ron, Ron! Stop!" I cried in desperation.

I jumped onto Ron throwing him off balance and is concentration broke, Draco stopped

thrashing and seemed to be unconscious. I wrestled Ron to the ground, he struggled to get out

of my grasp but I held him down.

"Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley, stop this immediately" yelled a familiar voice. Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore was behind her with a unreadable expression.

"Professor McGonagall kindly take Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger to the hospital wing" said Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley come with me"

....

We both sat motionless in Dumbledore's office, Ron was still trembling, but his eyes were cold and empty it scared me to see him like this. Dumbledore looked at us over his desk.

"So" he said.

"Professor we-"I started.

"Harry I know exactly what happened there is no need to explain" He interrupted. He sighed. "Ron I do not believe I can allow you to remain at Hogwarts." He said. "Unless I lie" he stood up and went to the pensive and looked down. "Mr. Malfoy's memory can be tampered with, and the teachers with do what I ask" He looked at Ron "Mr. Weasley do not think you are getting off without punishment, A letter with be sent to your parents and you will be helping around the castle for quite some time"

I looked at Ron; all this information was having no effect on him. He did not care what he had

done, he only cared for Hermione.

**Okay that wasn't the best written chapter sorry I didn't like it. And I am sorry about that weird punishment thing I know that would never happen, but I couldn't very well have Ron expelled so I just worked around the next chapter will be different**

**-Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V

"Ron what the heck were you thinking" I yelled at him walking out of Dumbledore's office.

He didn't respond, he just kept walking. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Ron talk to me" I said.

He turned around, His expression scared me, never in my life had Ron scared me.

"What" He said in a frosty tone.

"Why did you do that? You used an unforgivable curse! You're so lucky that you weren't thrown In Azkaban much less expelled!" I yelled at him.

"You didn't see, you don't know what went on. What he said. What he was DOING to her." He said breathing heavily.

"To who" I asked.

"HERMIONE" he yelled. "It ripped me apart what I saw, you just don't understand" he said.

He walked away. What was he talking about? What did Draco Do? What he was saying made it

sound like Draco was-, but that's impossible, Draco wouldn't do that, but then again we don't

exactly know what Draco is capable of do we? But wouldn't Hermione tell us? I went to go see

Hermione, she had a lot of explaining to do.

Hermione's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open, where was I? The last thing I remembered was Draco, I shuttered, and

someone else came to save me then nothing. I noticed I was in a bed; I was in the hospital wing,

Someone was walking towards me, as he got closer I knew who it was, Harry! What was he

doing here did he know what happened.

"Hello Hermione" He didn't look or sound happy. I frowned.

"fine" I said Cautiously.

"What did Draco do to you" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

My heart skipped a beat, and I looked away.

"Hermione, tell me" he said gently.

"He was so sweet at first" I mumbled.

He stood up and put his hand to the wall and leaned into it. He turned away.

"How long has this been going on" he said.

"Harry..." I started

"How long has this been going on" he said more firmly.

"2 months" I squeaked.

His breath stopped in his throat but he still didn't turn towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me or Ron" He asked.

"I was scared" I answered.

He didn't say anything else he just stood there with his back turned to me.

"Harry, what happened" I asked.

He finally turned to me, his bright green eyes looked hurt, but by what?

"Well Ron found you" He started, my breath caught, Ron found me? Of all the people, it had to be Ron?

"I don't know all that was said, but when I found him you were unconscious and Ron was using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco" He said

"He WHAT" I yelled sitting up violently, but I didn't realize how much my head hurt and it pained so I had to lie back down.

"That IDIOT" I yelled lying down, I didn't like it I wanted to get up and strangle Ron. How could he be so STUPID? "He could end up in Azkaban! Or worse"

"He won't" Said Harry. "He can even stay at school, Dumbledore pulled some strings"

"Some?" I said "Dumbledore pulled all of the strings gosh, Ron is an absolute prick!"

"you should see him, he's scary now, I don't know how long until he is back to normal' said Harry.

Wha-what do you mean?" I asked

"I can't even describe it; it was like he wasn't even Ron anymore, It was like he was gone" said Harry.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

Harry just looked at me.

**Ooh bit of a cliffy there. so please Read and Review, I appreciate them bad or good but don't review on my bad grammar and spelling I know that, thank you. K so click that button and I will update soon.**

**-Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

Ron's P.O.V

I wanted to get away from here before I did something I would regret, I didn't

know where I was going I didn't care, he hurt Hermione and for that he will

never be forgiven. What I did was stupid I should be expelled, not for hurting

Malfoy, but for allowing it to go on. I didn't know about it but I should have,

looking back it seems so obvious I don't know why I didn't realize. I don't even

know why I'm this upset I shouldn't be it's not like Hermione is dead, my

stomach retched at the thought, I just felt so terrible. I was outside now,

running; I finally reached a destination I could use, the lake. The icy cold water

looked calm but uninviting, in fact it looked deadly. I smiled and took the

plunge, but not before hearing a faint "Ron" in behind me.

Harry's P.O.V

"Ron" I called, I was outside because obviously he was not in the castle I had checked every room.

"Ron" I called again.

Then I saw him, he looked like he was about to jump into the lake, he wouldn't.

"Ron" I called again, just as jumped into the cold deep water.

That IDIOT, he was going to get himself killed. I ran to the lake, and I saw him floating near the surface.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I recited, it lifted the wet and unconscious Ron out of

the water, he must have passed out from the shock of the cold water. I settled

him on the ground and called for help.

Hermione's P.O.V

Where was Harry? He has been gone for a long time, and where was RON? I

haven't seen him at all, I hope they are all right and not in more trouble they

certainly don't need that. Then Madam Pomfrey carried Ron in, of my god he

was unconscious, Harry walked in behind him.

"Crap, Harry what happened?" I asked.

"He jumped into the lake" He said evenly.

"That IDIOT, in this weather, I surprised he didn't freeze to death" I said angrily.

"Well I got to him before anything bad could happen" Harry said.

"I am going to kill that boy when he wakes up and my darn head stops hurting" I said holding my head.

"You know Hermione you have got to give him a break I think-"Harry started.

"A break?" I cut him off, "you think I need to give HIM a break? Harry, first he uses an unforgivable curse and then runs off to jump in a frozen lake and you want me. To. Give. Him. A. Break." Each word I threw out brought me even closer to tears. I was about to start ranting again when I heard a voice silencing my voice.

"Hello Hermione" The voice was soft but clear it sent chills down my spine.

I looked up into big bluish greyish eyes, I swallowed and in the biggest voice I could said.

"Hello Draco"

**Another Cliffy by the cliff master A.K.A moi. Any way in case you were wondering Draco had gotten out of the hospital hours ago before Hermione had even woken up, just in case you were confused. Okay Please R&R I never get reviews it makes me sad **** and I can update quicker if I have lots of reviews, trust me. Okay so please review. I will update soon.**

**-Snow**


End file.
